Algo más?
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: Un fin de semana, una cabaña, 8 jóvenes, un poco de alcohol y una pareja con mucha atracción y algo más. Lemmon.


Algo más

El rubio no podía dejar de observar a Mimi moviendo su cuerpo de esa manera, con una mano ocupada sosteniendo una botella de licor que se encontraba a la mitad de su contenido y a la vez contorneando sus caderas al ritmo de música indie. La fiesta organizada por la castaña terminó en desastre luego que Taichi y Sora abandonaran la cabaña que alquilaron por dos días para celebrar el fin de semana, en busca de Hikari y Takeru, que se habían desaparecido hace varias horas para pasear por los alrededores y pasar tiempo a solas, y Tai siendo tan sobreprotector con su hermanita estaba como paranoico por lo que Hikari podría estar haciendo tanto rato a solas con su novio.

Los únicos que se encontraban en la cabaña eran Koushiro, Joe, Mimi y Yamato. Después de disfrutar la mañana y tarde en el lago se pudieron a beber alcohol y a estas horas de la noche todos ya se encontraban algo desinhibidos, así como Yamato, Koushiro y Joe disfrutaban de la vista que Mimi les proporcionaba, después que los cuatro amigos habían desaparecido, la castaña se dedicó a beber alcohol por lo mal que estaba resultando todo y porque ninguno de sus amigos se animaba a bailar con ella, así que con un poco de alcohol en la sangre no tuvo reparos en subirse a un taburete y bailar sola la música que se estaba reproduciendo en el equipo de sonido, que por lo que podía identificar, se trataba del género de música que le gusta a Yamato y que a ella le estaba empezando a agradar.

Oye Koushiro –dijo Joe que estaba sentado a su costado-¿Por qué no te acercas e intentas algo con ella?- preguntó el peli azul notando como Koushiro no despegaba la vista de la castaña desde hace rato.

Estás loco Joe, ella me rechazará al instante-dijo Koushiro más borracho que su compañero.

Deberías intentarlo, esta es tu única oportunidad-dijo Joe acomodando sus anteojos para ver bien los movimientos de Mimi- Si no te acercas tú lo haré yo, se ve radiante esta noche.

Al escuchar lo último el pelirrojo lo miró fijamente-Ok pero sírveme más ron, necesito valor-dicho esto su amigo llenó su vaso con ron. El pelirrojo se lo tomó de golpe y con determinación se dirigió dónde estaba bailando Mimi.

Oye Mimi, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a ver la luna y las estrellas?- preguntó el pelirrojo- el cielo en lugares como este es mágico. El rubio que se encontraba recostado sobre la pared contraria frunció el ceño al escuchar la propuesta que hizo su amigo pelirrojo a la castaña.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió- Eres lindo Koushiro pero esta noche no tendrás suerte, a menos que sea con alguien más- Le dijo Mimi soltando una risotada y luego se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. El pelirrojo se sonrojó violentamente, se dio media vuelta e intercambio unas palabras con Joe. El rostro de Yamato se relajó y sonrió de medio lado al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña.

Nosotros saldremos un rato, estamos algo preocupados por los demás-dijo Joe con el pelirrojo a sus espaldas, sintiéndose aún muy avergonzado.

Deberían de averiguar si la cabaña más cercana está de fiesta-dijo Mimi dando vueltas-Así podría dejar de bailar sola y encontrar un chico que valga la pena. Ambos chicos se miraron, asintieron y salieron del recinto.

Al rubio no le gustó nada la idea de que se vayan a otra cabaña y que la castaña se ponga a bailar con un desconocido. Sabía lo inalcanzable que podía ser Mimi en acceder a estar con un hombre, varios de sus compañeros de universidad hablaban de lo difícil que era estar con Mimi en un nivel más íntimo, pero él nunca lo había intentado. Mimi siempre le había parecido hermosa en todos los aspectos, físicamente era una mujer exquisita y su personalidad tan burbujeante y femenina siempre lo cautivaron, pero nunca intentó nada porque formaba parte de su grupo de amigos, pero ahora se encontraba a solas con ella, con varios tragos encima y ella, moviéndose tan sensualmente en esos shorts tan pequeños que se los podría sacar con los dientes. Decidió que era momento de actuar, después de todo él era Yamato Ishida y no había chica que se le resistiera.

Se acercó a ella y estiró su mano-Ven aquí, podrías caerte y no quiero que te lastimes-Mimi dejó de bailar y lo miró sorprendida. Miro a su alrededor y no había nadie, viendo a Yamato así, observándola desde abajo y con su mano estirada no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Romeo y Julieta. Se comenzó a reír, primero le dio la botella de licor para que la ponga en el suelo y luego cogió delicadamente la mano de Yamato.

¿Prefieres que te cargue?- Le preguntó Yamato moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas y ella no dudó en asentir. Yamato la sostuvo de la cintura y la depositó en el suelo. Mimi se quedó mirando sus hermosos ojos azules y no pudo evitar reconocer que Yamato era increíblemente atractivo, siempre lo había reconocido pero ahora se le antojaba mucho más guapo y misterioso. El no despegaba sus manos de su cintura y la acercó más a él, se inclinó y le dijo con voz ronca-Estamos completamente solos, ¿No quieres ver las estrellas conmigo?- Mimi se puso roja por el doble sentido de la pregunta. No sabía si estaba bromeando o si en verdad quería tener intimidad con ella. Yamato se acercó más a ella y en su oído le dijo-Me encantas Mimi, hoy más que nunca- y beso su cuello blanco, que se le antojaba irresistible al rubio, primero besos cortos y luego más intensamente hasta succionar su piel, al mismo tiempo Mimi se dejó hacer tirando su cabeza más atrás para darle mayor acceso a su cuello y llevando sus manos a la cabeza de Yamato revolviendo sus cabellos.

Espera Yamato-dijo Mimi parando sus movimientos- No estoy segura de esto, eres lindo y todo pero ni siquiera estamos saliendo, además ¿Y si vienen y nos encuentran así? No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Yamato la estrujó más entre sus brazos mirando aquellos labios que pedían ser besados- no te preocupes por nada Mimi, después de esto si quieres salimos, me gustas demasiado- y la besó de llenó en los labios, un beso apasionado, hambriento, introdujo su lengua sin pedir permiso haciendo derretir a Mimi con todas las sensaciones que le producía el rubio.-déjame hacerte mía esta noche-la castaña se derritió aún más con esas palabras. Se separó un poco de él para verlo y sonreírle-Ok Matt, sólo llévame a un lugar más íntimo -le dijo Mimi la condición que tenía. Yamato le sonrió por primera vez de lo que iba de la noche y sin previo aviso la cargó como princesa y se dirigió al segundo piso, entrando a uno de los dormitorios, la depositó en la cama y luego volvió a la puerta cerrándola con llave-Listo, nadie entrará a molestarnos- dijo Yamato volviéndose donde Mimi que lo esperaba con una sonrisa y mirada cargada de deseo.

En esos momentos, fuera de la cabaña, Joe y Koushiro habían localizado a Takeru y Hikari, que se encontraban cerca al lago, les comentaron sobre lo ocurrido con Taichi y Sora, que los habían ido a buscar.

¿Están seguros que nos fueron a buscar?-pregunto Takeru-conociendo a Taichi y Sora debieron haber estado tan urgidos de estar solos que no pudieron inventar otra excusa- terminando de decir eso su novia le dio un codazo por decir aquello.

Bueno es muy probable que haya sido eso-dijo Joe-creo que lo mejor es volver a la cabaña, tanto alcohol ya me hizo daño. Dicho esto los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la cabaña sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

En el dormitorio, se escuchaban los gemidos de Mimi mientras Yamato devoraba a besos, lamidas y mordiscos los senos y pezones rosados de la castaña, ésta se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre un Yamato sin camisa-Mimi ¿Sabías que tus senos son perfectos?-le pregunto un Yamato sin despegar sus manos y ojos de los senos redondos de la castaña-Siempre supe que los tenía bonitos-le dijo Mimi sonriendo y sintiéndose muy especial por como el rubio la miraba y la hacía sentir. Yamato despego un segundo los ojos de sus pechos para mirarla y sonreírle-lo digo en serio Mimi, me encantan- le dijo el rubio para lamerlos por última vez antes de continuar con su noche de pasión.

Joe, Koushiro, Hikari y Takeru ingresaron a la cabaña y no habían signos de Mimi ni de Yamato-¿Dónde se ha metido mi hermano?-pregunto Takeru al aire.

Es extraño-dijo Joe-Nosotros los dejamos aquí hace menos de una hora.

Probablemente Mimi arrastró a Yamato a buscar donde divertirse cerca de aquí-dijo Koushiro recordando lo último que dijo la castaña antes que él y Joe abandonaran la cabaña.

No lo creo-dijo Hikari-Yamato y Mimi no son los mejores amigos como para ir solos a una fiesta.

Se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que dijo Hikari cuando escucharon un ronco gemido que provenían del segundo piso. Los cuatro amigos se miraron sorprendidos y el primero en hablar fue Takeru-¿Ustedes creen que sea Yamato el que ha emitido ese grito?

Parece de un animal salvaje-dijo Joe con un poco de temor-¿Quién irá a verificar?

En esos momentos Mimi se encontraba entre las piernas de Yamato, lamiendo el miembro erecto del rubio de una manera muy sensual, para luego metérselo en la boca y chuparlo de arriba abajo, Yamato estaba extasiado por como Mimi se lo hacía, con tanto esmero, no podía aguantar más, se iba a correr en cualquier momento.

Me voy a venir pronto Mimi-le advirtió Yamato, Mimi sonrió y continuó con su labor, el rubio sintió su orgasmo venir, llevando su mano a los cabellos de Mimi y soltando un ronco gemido que se escuchó en toda la casa, llegó su orgasmo llenando la boca de Mimi con su semen. Mimi nunca lo había hecho antes pero se animó a tragarse la esencia del rubio, el alcohol la hacía despojarse de todo pudor. Una vez terminado miró a su amante, que la miraba completamente relajado y con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, nunca pensó ver a Yamato en esa estado y por eso sonrió, él siempre lucía cool, serio y masculino.

Yamato la atrajo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente- eres la mejor Mimi-le dijo mirándola a los ojos y recuperando su semblante usual-eres la chica perfecta con la que quiero estar-y la besó nuevamente.

Tú también eres el chico con el que siempre quise estar Yamato-le dijo Mimi para luego ser ella quien se acerque a besarlo y abrazarlo por el cuello.

Creo que es mi turno de hacerte ver estrellas princesita-le dijo Yamato sosteniéndola y depositándola delicadamente en la cama, besó su cuello, sus senos, su ombligo, hasta llegar a su ajustada tanga, procedió a retirarla mientras miraba sus ojos, una vez estando completamente desnuda Yamato se acercó a su intimidad para besar y chupar su clítoris, Mimi se encendió de inmediato, soltando suspiros y gemidos. El rubio aventuro a meter dos de sus dedos en su intimidad, simulando una penetración, Mimi gemía cada vez más fuerte por las sensaciones que le producían la lengua y los dedos de Yamato, retiro sus dedos lamiéndolos y los reemplazó por su lengua, introduciéndola en su interior, lamiendo y succionando todo lo que podía.

Takeru y Hikari se aventuraron a subir y ver de dónde provenían los sonidos, fue ahí cuando escucharon los gritos de una mujer totalmente fuera de sí, se miraron entre sí y no lo podían creer.

Mimi había alcanzado el orgasmo, intenso como nunca lo había tenido, mientras Yamato saboreaba los líquidos que salían del interior de la intimidad de su amante, producto del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar. Una vez terminada la labor del rubio, éste se colocó sobre Mimi apoyándose sobre sus fuertes brazos.

¿Estás lista para ser sólo mía?-preguntó Yamato a una extasiada Mimi, ella le sonrió y lo besó acariciando su rostro.

Déjame recomponerme unos segundos-le pidió Mimi

Tus deseos son órdenes para mí-le respondió irónicamente Yamato-descansa todo el tiempo que quieras, tenemos toda la noche para terminar esto-el rubio se situó a su costado y la abrazó contra él.

Mirándose fijamente y sonriendo, escucharon golpes del otro lado de la puerta, se alarmaron y miraron hacia la puerta.

Hermano ¿estás ahí?-era la voz de Takeru.

Si Takeru estoy aquí-respondió Yamato mientras veía como Mimi se ponía nerviosa, se envolvía en una sábana y recogía su ropa-Mimi-susurró-quedémonos, le voy a decir que no nos molesten.

Mimi lo miró nerviosa-No Yamato no me siento cómoda haciendo esto con personas escuchando-le dijo Mimi dirigiéndose al baño-Yamato se frustró porque ni siquiera habían llegado a la mejor parte de su encuentro íntimo.

Hermano ¿Mimi está contigo?-preguntó nuevamente Takeru

Yamato decidió que su momento no se iba a terminar por interrupciones molestas, se puso sus bermudas y abrió la puerta-Si Takeru, Mimi está conmigo y te agradecería que nos dejen tranquilos el resto de la noche.-lo dijo mirando a su hermano y a Hikari que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

¿Tú y Mimi?-preguntó Takeru nuevamente-esto si es una sorpresa-sonrió Takeru- Yamato, Mimi no es cualquier chica, espero que la tomes en serio.-advirtió a su hermano.

Muy en serio hermanito-dijo Yamato-ahora voy a volver y agradecería que nadie nos molesté por el resto de la noche.

Está bien hermano, pero traten de no hacer tanto ruido-le dijo Takeru guiñándole un ojo y Hikari sonriendo con disimulo. Yamato se sonrojó ligeramente y les cerró la puerta.

Mimi, ya no nos van a molestar-dijo Yamato tocando la puerta de baño-por favor sal y continuemos con lo nuestro.

Mimi abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza-¿estás seguro?-preguntó

Si Mimi, vamos-estiró su mano, ella lo aceptó aún con la sábana a su alrededor. Yamato la abrazó, la besó y fue retirando esa molesta tela hasta dejarla nuevamente desnuda, la llevó y depositó en la cama, él se despojó de sus bermudas quedando completamente desnudo, se acercó situándose encima de la castaña, besándola y continuando con lo que quedó inconcluso.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso, Takeru y Hikari explicaban a sus amigos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en uno de los dormitorios.

Yamato y Mimi están arriba disfrutando uno del otro-les dijo Takeru a Koushiro y Joe-por eso los gritos que escuchábamos.

¿Yamato y Mimi juntos?-pregunto Joe-eso es muy extraño, ellos ni siquiera interactúan.

Conozco a mi hermano y sabe esconder sus emociones muy bien, probablemente con el alcohol en sus venas no pudo resistirse a Mimi y la atracción que sentía por ella-dijo Takeru

Es una posibilidad-dijo Koushiro pensativo.

Bueno ya dejémoslos tranquilos-dijo Hikari-mañana nos explicaran su situación sentimental.

Después de la noche de pasión que acompaño a Yamato y Mimi, estos se encontraban acurrucados en la cama. Yamato fue el primero en despertar y miraba embelesado a Mimi. Lentamente Mimi fue abriendo los ojos y lo miro.

Buenos días preciosa-le dijo Yamato sonriéndole-¿Que tal dormiste?

Después de lo de anoche, no pude dormir mejor-le dijo una ruborizada Mimi, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Sí que soy bueno haciéndote ver estrellas no?-le dijo Yamato riendo.

Eres un tonto-dijo Mimi dándole un golpecito en el pecho-pero me gustas mucho Yamato. ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa?

¿Cuál promesa Mimi?-le pregunto Yamato.

¿Seremos algo después de esto?-le pregunto Mimi alejándose un poco para mirarlo bien.

Me gustas mucho Mimi-le dijo Yamato acariciando su mejilla-después de esto estoy seguro que nos irá bien como pareja.

Mimi sonrió y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho-y si, eres muy bueno con las estrellas.

Eran casi mediodía cuando Yamato y Mimi bajaron a tomar el desayuno, cogidos de la mano, ambos algo nerviosos por las miradas que recibían de sus amigos.

¿Fue una buena noche eh?-preguntó Joe a los recién llegados.

Muy buena-respondió Yamato mirándolo serio a Joe y a sus otros amigos para que eviten las burlas y hagan sentir incómoda a Mimi.

Por su parte Takeru sonriente pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ambos-¿tienen algo que comunicarnos?-preguntó.

Yamato y Mimi se miraron y sonrieron.

Si-respondió Mimi-Yamato y yo estamos en una relación-confirmó Mimi muy sonriente.

Que buena noticia chicos, hacen una linda pareja-dijo Hikari sonriente.

Felicidades-dijeron al unísono Joe y Koushiro.

Gracias amigos-agradeció Yamato-por cierto, ¿dónde están Tai y Sora?

Están en su dormitorio, llegaron hace 2 horas, sin ropa-Dijo Takeru riendo-dijeron que algunos animales salvajes les robaron sus ropas mientras estaban "ocupados".

Con lo dicho por Takeru, todos estallaron en risas, mientras la pareja recién formada no dejaba de sostenerse de las manos, compartiendo la promesa de una relación hermosa.

Fin


End file.
